


Great, how are we supposed to get home now?

by XMRomalia



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Тревоги не было, но машина умчалась. И что теперь делать?





	

Поникнув плечами в скорее разочарованном жесте, нежели отчаянном, Джекет выдыхает как-то слишком говоряще. Коротко, почти беззвучно. Вулфу кажется, что это почти исчерпывающе, ибо порой десятки слов не могли передать того, что мог этот вздох. В этом была вся ругань Сокола на родном и могучем, все визги Кловер, вся библиотека мата Хокстона. Вот просто все — в одном вздохе. Говорящим, спокойным, и глядя в сторону умчавшейся тачки, паренек вскинул винтовку, что до этого безвольно висела стволом вниз.  
  
Тревоги не было, но машина умчалась. Это удивило Вулфа. Тем не менее, все достаточно скоро встало на свои места. Бейн, посыпая все руганью, достаточно внятно пояснил, что весь сыр-бор, в общем-то, случился потому, что Кловер свалилась в канализацию, поскользнувшись на мокром металле, в итоге сломав ногу. Или руку. Сквозь ругань Бейна было не шибко ясно: кто, что и как. Лишь одно понятно — Хокстон вытащил её на собственном горбу из дурно пахнущего места и утащил на их тачке куда-то в сторону убежища. Где-то часа на два.   
Дерьмово.   
  
\- Потрясающе. - Выдохнув чуть более культурно то, что думал, Вулфу все равно было сложно скрыть раздраженность. Боже, он же говорил Кловер — держись крепче, может быть скользко... ну, что же, ничего не поделать. - Как будем добираться до дома?   
  
Джекет потер подбородок, словно бы у него была там борода мудреца. Или Хоттабыча. Не то, чтобы Вулф особенно над этим задумывался.   
  
\- «Нам нужно», - Джекет говорил с ним жестами, и Вулф понимал — не даром же учил все это дерьмо, - «какое количество сумок?»   
  
Вопрос поставил его в тупик. Он нахмурился, но всего на секундочку, не совсем понимая, чего парнишка в маске хочет.   
  
\- Кажется, двенадцать. Кловер вытащила две, Хокси еще одну...  
  
Улыбка на губах Джекета ему совершенно не понравилась. И не зря — паренек самым что ни на есть наглым образом показал «пятерню», тыкая себя в грудки, после выставляя «четыре», показав на Вулфа. Только идиот бы не понял, о чем он. Мужчина хотел было отговорить парня, сказать, дабы тот остудился с пылу-жару, да вот только послышался гул летящего вертолета. А после — шум падающего контейнера.   
  
\- «Это дерьмо — на тебе». - Слишком говорящая запись, и мужчине не хочется спрашивать, из какого фильма он её достал. Да и в принципе глядя вслед шмыгнувшему в канализацию Джекету, Вулфу думалось, что у них не команда, а какой-то блядский цирк с суицидниками, идиотами и девушками, что не умеют держать себя в руках. И просто держаться, да.  
  
Ругань получается слишком оправдывающая. Вулф торопится на склад, думая, что повелся слишком просто. Ну и черт со всем этим.   
_Он вытащит шесть сумок до того, как Джекет достанет первые две._


End file.
